


Extra Credit

by SideEyedKinks (PervyPenguin)



Series: Chemistry [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Power Imbalance, Teacher AU, peter's in high school, student!peter, teacher!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/SideEyedKinks
Summary: “Tutoring” with Mr. Stark was more than Peter ever could have dreamed. Twice a week, he had the complete, undivided attention of the chemistry teacher. And even though most of the time was perfectly innocent, with Mr. Stark teaching him advanced concepts, sometimes… sometimes it was far from that. The third session was etched in Peter’s brain. Mr. Stark had been pleased with his progress on nomenclature and decided to reward him.





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Tumblr:
> 
> an-errant asked:
> 
> Starker! Tony giving Peter his first blow job ;)

“Tutoring” with Mr. Stark was more than Peter ever could have dreamed. Twice a week, he had the complete, undivided attention of the chemistry teacher. And even though most of the time was perfectly innocent, with Mr. Stark teaching him advanced concepts, sometimes… sometimes it was far from that. The third session was etched in Peter’s brain. Mr. Stark had been pleased with his progress on nomenclature and decided to reward him.

“So, kid. I think it’s time for a little,” Mr. Stark wiggled his eyebrow, “positive reinforcement. What kind of a treat would you like?”

“A treat?”

Mr. Stark pulled the boy to stand in front of him by his belt loops. “Mmhmm. You could ask for… extra credit on your next test, or an automatic A on the next pop quiz, or a homework pass, or something more… personal.”

His eyes were dark with desire and lechery. Peter still had trouble believing that someone as smart, as handsome, as…. _wonderful_ as Mr. Stark was interested in him. But he wasn’t about to pass up this kind of opportunity. His cheeks were flaming red as he blurted out, “Couldyougivemeablowjob?”

“What was that, baby boy?”

He cleared his throat and forced himself to speak slowly and clearly. “Would you give me a blowjob?”

“That’s what I thought you said.” Mr. Stark grinned dangerously. “And I would _love_ to get a proper taste of you, young man.”

Peter hadn’t really thought Mr. Stark would say yes. His eyes went huge as he watched him teasingly unbutton and pull down the zipper to his jeans. He was already hard as a rock, leaking into his boxers.

“Hmm, looks like somebody’s a little eager,” Mr. Stark said, lazily pumping his dick.

He didn’t have time to reply before Mr. Stark engulfed his length with his mouth. Peter’s eyes shut at the sudden sensation, his mouth dropped open. All he knew was an all-encompassing heat and tightness. “Mr. Stark!”

Mr. Stark kept his hand at the base of the boy’s dick and pulled off with a nearly silent ‘pop’. “Don’t worry about choking me, sweetheart. I lost my gag reflex a long time ago.”

A high whine came out of Peter’s throat. Mr. Stark started teasing the crown of his cock, licks with broad swipes of his tongue, sudden suction while he pumps the shaft. Peter was going wild. He barely restrained his hips. He was focused on the picture in front of him: Mr. Stark in a rolling chair, in his neatly pressed shirt and slacks, pale pink lips wrapped tight around his cock. It was almost more than he could stand.

Mr. Stark knew what he was doing; years of experience will teach a person. He alternated between light suction with long firm strokes and taking Peter deep into his throat and playing with his sac. He reveled in the moans coming from the boy, the way he could see and feel his muscles straining. 

Peter let out a low moan when Mr. Stark licked from base to tip and said, “I wanna taste you, baby. You feel free to come whenever you want.”

“M-mr. Stark…” Peter whimpered. “It’s not gonna take much.”

“Aw, does my boy have no stamina?” Mr. Stark teased, pressing a kiss to Peter’s cock. 

“It’s just... “ Peter’s voice was quiet. “It’s my first time.”

Light danced in Mr. Stark’s eyes. “Oh, sweetheart. I’m honored you chose me to be your first.” He smirked. “I’m going to _ruin_ you.”

Peter groaned as Mr. Stark dove back on his cock and sucked hard and deep. His hips jerked in spite of his best intentions. The pleasure built rapidly, overwhelming him. Peter cried out, “I’m gonna, I can’t… Mr. Stark!”

He watched in awe and ecstasy as his teacher swallowed everything he had to give. Mr. Stark hummed as he sucked the boy dry, just to the edge of pain. As he heard Peter’s whines change, he pulled off and gently tucked the boy’s spent cock back into his pants. A quick tug of Peter’s belt loops had the boy falling into his lap.

“So what did you think, Mr. Parker?” 

“Gah… So good. Can’t think.”

Mr. Stark chuckled. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” He placed an almost chaste kiss against Peter’s slack mouth. “I have so much to teach you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr!](https://sideeyedkinks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments are adored! Kudos are loved! 
> 
> Flames are deleted. -.-


End file.
